1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a manual multiple size can crusher. More specifically, it relates to a can crusher having a handle which operates a movable ram to crease and crush different sized preopened cans.
2. Prior Art
Various types of can crushers are known from the prior art, including powered can crushers, manual can crushers, can crushers with creasing means, etc. Certain electrically-powered can crushers are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,920,554; 3,036,517; and 3,763,772. The drawbacks of these powered can crushers is that they are costly to operate due to their power consumption, and they present a danger to individuals operating them, for example, if attempts are made to dislodge a jammed can. Furthermore, these powered can crushers do not disclose creasing means which therefore limits the size of a can which can be crushed by the device.
Manual can crushers are known, for example, from U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,299,802 and 4,532,861 which are less costly and safer to operate than the powered can crushers. However, these devices do not have creasing means. The lack of creasing means and the relatively small size of these devices limit the size cans which can be crushed.
The device to Moller, U.S. Pat. No. 3,832,941, discloses creasing means and crushing means which are each operated by a separate lever. However, Moller states that the apparatus is for flattening thin metal cans. Although creasing means are provided, the size of the apparatus prevents larger cans from being crushed.